


Sparks In The Air

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, Fireworks, Fourth of July, Gay Sex, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Male Character of Color, No Tentacle Sex, Party, Partying, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Sexual Humor, Some Humor, Tentacle Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two guys and one observing tentacled alien...Well let me tell you this. The alien doesn't participate.He makes them do the 'do.'On the Fourth of July.





	Sparks In The Air

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: And I'm back at it again ladies and gentlemen. Now, this should surprise you guys because this is a Fourth of July tentacle fic. Its interracial with the expection of an alien who wants to understand the human race in a better way. (Just told half the plot but meh.)(This is probably going to be terrible af. I will be using certain slang and shit. <-Yeah like cursing.)

_It was the Fourth of the July. The day where most of the students on campus got the opportunity to throw a bomb-ass Fourth of July bash, outside of the campus grounds of course. The bash consisted of all from the campus, including the fraternities and the sororities that would perform and put on a show for the masses. And, around nighttime – when everything was dark enough and everyone was high-sprung and ready to see some fireworks...they would fire off the most biggest and most littest fireworks yet. All from the college and some approved guests were allowed to come. It would be declared the 'littest bash ever'._

_Speaking of this bash, its going on right...now._

~

Michael ran a hand through his black and golden dyed fade as he sat down at the table as everyone else around him partied and danced to the booming music. Playing right now was 'rockstar' by post malone and 21 savage. Everyone was lit, high and drunk. Yup. A classic Fourth of July bash. The Migos would be performing later on when it got a bit darker and everyone was ready for the fireworks display and the bomb-ass performance.

He looked at his red cup, gently tilting it to look at the remainder of the pink drink inside. He was already feeling kind of drunk – his ears were slightly ringing from the loud-ass music but that didn't matter. Michael watched as drunken females danced and grinded on the males who accepted the somewhat _thottish_ behavior. His brown eyes rolled in slight annoyance of the scene in front of him before he slowly got up from his seat. Though he ended up staggering a bit due to the fact he was in fact a bit drunk.

But as soon as he turned around, his drink nearly spilling out of his hand as he swayed forward, he ended up bumping and tripping directly onto...

_"Oof!"_

Michael groaned as he was forced off the person whom he landed on, his drink had spilled onto his black ribbed shirt(he wanted to go casual) and some of it got onto his jeans. He slowly got to his feet, his movement sluggish and slow as he swayed a bit.

"M-My bad man..."He slurred out apologetically as he looked down at the person whom he ended up falling on. It was Jason Draxton. He was in the Alpha Delta Phi frat and also on the football team – quarterback. He frowned up at Michael as he slowly got up, pink drink staining his white t-shirt.

"Watch where you're going next time then,faggot."He rudely said, his voice slightly slurred which made Michael lean back some with his right hand slowly coming up to his muscular chest before blinking at him several times as if to say, _'excuse me?'_

"Yeah you heard what I said,watch where you're going." Jason restated and Michael looked at him with a straight-face as he looked at Jason.

"Man, Jason I-I said my bad and you gonna' say,'watch where you're going next time, _faggot_ '. Like, do I look like a faggot to you?"Michael slurred, looking at Jason who was frowning at him. His cheeks were slightly flushed and his eyes were a bit pink. He must've been high.

"Yes. Yes you do."He responded and Michael then balled his bottom lip up and nodded. That's when Jason seemed to get impatient. "Now can you get the fuck out of my way please?"

 _'thank god the music loud.'_ Michael simply thought in his head. The music was loud enough to drain out what was being said between the two of them and didn't get anyone's attention. It was just the two of them standing there while everyone else was partying.

"Boy, Do you really want to get yo' ass beat?"Michael simply questioned which made Jason's eyes widen.

"Oh you really wanna go there?"

"I ain't the one who called me a faggot."Michael replied and Jason snorted, "If the shoe fits."

"If you don't shut yo' white bitch-ass up and throw hands."Michael incensed.

"Come around back then."Jason replied as the both of them had headed away from the ongoing party and towards the secluded area in the park where no one would be.

-

_Little did they know...peering from within one of the large park trees was a bioluminscent-glowing humanoid creature. It was crouched down on one of the highest tree branches, several tentacles moving around on its back as its two black upside-down raindrop shaped eyes watched silently for human activity._

_'When you spot the other life form E-4560, You know what to do.'A distorted alien voice telepathically said into E-4560's brain._

_'Yes XV-0954...I do spot two life forms. One is African American, the other Caucasian. They appear to inebriated and both are male. One is 5'11 another is 6'1. The Caucasian is 5'11 while the African American is 6'1. The African American is a prefect dominant slash submissive. The Caucasian is a prefect submissive slash dominant. This interaction should be the upmost interesting for the data batch. '_

_'Good. Humans are easier to manipulate when inebriated. And it should suffice for the data batch. Be sure to give them the high dosage. This should be the most interesting.'XV-0954 replied._

_'Indeed. I have read and viewed the sexual human interaction research...The African American seem to be...most prominent and most liked.'_

_XV-0954 laughed distorted which made E-4560 lift its head up in confusion, 'What is funny?'_

_'The African American is going to tear open the Caucasian. We know this.'_

_E-4560 struggled to not laugh but failed as it laughed distorted, 'Yes. Yes we know this. Now they approach.'_

_'Release the toxin.'_

-

Michael and Jason staggered into the secluded area of the park, both of them inebriated but Jason was more high than he was drunk. Once they were in the open area where park trees were, Michael was first to openly swing on Jason. His right drunken punch connected with Jason's right jaw, causing the other to groan and stagger back some. Finally, he manage to regain his edge as he wiped the blood that was already started to fill his mouth. He then lunged forward at Michael who quickly moved out of the way though he was drunk so it meant he was going to end up losing footing as he swayed back some.

Jason took that moment as opportunity as he then tackled Michael down and got ontop of him, straddling him as he started to throw punches. Michael had his arms up to defend his face from some of the punches as he managed to roll them over to the point Michael was ontop of Jason.

Both of them were panting into each others face, tired and sweaty from this little activity but then all of sudden, a sweet smell filled the air.

"W-What the hell is that smell?"Jason suddenly questioned as he looked up at Michael who was looking down at him with half-way open eyes. Jason then started to feel a bit dizzy – his eyes struggled to stay open but then suddenly, a pair of wet lips collided with his. His eyes only slowly opened to see that it was Michael. His eyes were soon started flutter as he could taste the pink drink from the party and a mixture of his blood and the taste of the other.

Michael let out a soft moan in Jason's mouth who was kissing him back. Both of their tongues then twisted and twirled with each other as Michael started to slowly grind against the other underneath him. It was clear that he was hard and it was clear that Jason was wanting.

That's when they pulled away, both were breathing into each others face as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Woah..."Jason simply panted out as Michael raised an eyebrow as they both looked down at their lower areas to see that Jason's legs were open and he was wearing sweatpants. A bit of his Calvin Klein briefs were revealed. His dick twitched underneath the other's gaze.

That's when Michael slowly looked back at Jason who was starting to blush red as they both looked at each other.

-

_'They should be dirty talking by now.'_

_'Give me a second...'E-4560 grumbled before one of its tentacle's handed it a strange looking flower._

_'Oh wait.'_

_'What is it now E-4560?'_

_'They've taken off their clothing and oh dear..."_

_'E-4560, you are not being specific. Explain.'_

_"XV-0954, The African American is well...endowed....'_

_'Oh dear.'_

_'Oh dear indeed for the Caucasian...'_

-

"H-Holy shit you're big."

Jason's eyes were wide and dilated with shock as he looked down at Michael's now exposed cock which was a size of 11½ inches. It twitched as the pink tip was flushed and dripping with pre-come. Michael smirked as he looked down at Jason's cock which was only 10½ inches.

"Well white boy, you sure you can handle me?" Michael murmured, guiding his cock towards Jason's twitching pink entrance. It was getting darker around them, the sky slowly turning a pinkish-blue as the sun went down and slowly and surely coming up was the full moon. The music from the party had gotten louder and the sounds of partygoers getting lit from the Migos was clear. The fireworks show would be starting soon...

Yet here was Michael, ramming his cock into Jason whose eyes went as wide as saucers before they started to roll to the back of his head as Michael forced every each inside of him, forcing his entrance to struggle to accomadate to the monstrous size. Michael then leaned over him, leaning down to suck a hickey onto Jason's neck. Jason ended up moaning and wrapping his equally muscular arms around Michael who then started to thrust into him hard, hitting his prostate dead on.

_"Oh s-shit...goddamnittt..."_

Michael chuckled softly into Jason's ear before placing small kisses on Jason's collarbone before leaving a hickey on it.

 _"S-so this...is what it feels like to...OH SWEET JESUS...."_ Jason ended up moaning as he arched his back upward as Michael's thrusts got harder and much faster. Michael then proceeded to wrap his arms around the other and he rolled onto his back with Jason in his arms. Jason's eyes widen at the sudden move as he was then forced to ride him up and down.

Jason's moans were loud and his face was red along with his eyes rolling to the near back of his head. He started to drool as he bounced up and down, enjoying the feeling of the nice big cock throbbing inside of his entrance.

-

_'He is going to ask him, isn't he?"XV-0954 asked knowingly._

_'Yes. Yes he is.'_

-

"Who's your daddy now white boy?"Michael questioned degradingly as he then switched the position to where he pounding the living fuck out of Jason who was struggling to even make words. His own cock twitched and ached as he was getting pushed over the edge with each powering thrust.

"You, damnit...oh fuck yes... you..."

Michael chuckled before he let out a groan as he was so close to bussing a nut... so fucking close....

"Oh shittt...."He finally groaned out as he made one more driving thrust before he ended up creampieing Jason's ass full of come. Jason arched his back as his eyes went crosseyed and he released his own load onto his chest. In the process of them both bussing nuts, the fireworks had went off and sound of cheering and shouts of delight were heard from afar as Jason covered his chest with his own creamy white nut. Slowly but surely, Jason started to regain his senses as he panted heavily, looking up at Michael languidly.

"N-Now white boy...It's _my_ turn..."Michael muttered, pulling out of Jason only to make his nut squirt out in the process as he rolled over onto his back. Jason smirked as he slowly got up, his dick starting to get hard again in his hand as Michael spreaded his legs open to allow him to get in between them.

-

_"Things are going surprisingly well."E-4560 said._

_'Indeed...'_

_'The Caucasian male seems to be taking the reins now. The African American male welcomes this...'E then said._

_'Wow. So humans do return the favor.'_

_'Wow indeed.'_

_-_

" _Dam...Damnnnn...."_ Michael moaned, his hand reaching down to stroke his dick as Jason slid inside to a tight resistance, which made him in turn moan. Once Jason was fully inside, he started to pound away, his balls clapping off Michael's sweaty skin. His hands slowly slid up to Michael's neck and started to apply pressure which made the male under him moan and then proceed to say, _"T-That's it...right there..."_

"Damn, you're kinky aren't you?"Jason panted out as he drove his cock in with hard, precise thrusts which sent stars behind Michael's eyes.

"Y-You have no idea..."

"Damn, you're tight as fuck...Shit...."Jason moaned, the pressure around Michael's neck getting thick which made Michael wrap his legs around Jason's waist.

" _I-I...think I'm...f-falling in love with y-your dick..."_ Michael groaned out as Jason softly chuckled before thrusting in extremely hard to point Michael's eyes rolled to the back of his head. After a few more thrusts and grunts, Jason was on the edge and soon he was busting a nut inside of the tight chocolate barrier. Michael's eyes rolled as he busted a nut on his chest, painting it white.

After a while, Jason finally pulled out which made Michael groan. He rolled over to the side of him and panted heavily as he laid there, tired and spent along with Michael who was aching and feeling good.

Fireworks were still popping off into the sky as the bash continued to go on. Even from the secluded area, they could see the fireworks.

"Well, I'm not forgetting this Fourth of July..."Jason said, breaking the soft panting of silence.

"Man...I know damn well I'm not forgetting it..."

"Hey...we could always do this even if its not the Fourth of July..."Jaason suggestively said, slowly looking over Michael who then in turn, looked over at him as they laid on the grass.

"You asking to ..."

"Now wait a mintue white boy...I don't do what y'all call 'friends with benefits'."Michael then immediately replied, sitting up to lean on his elbow.

Jason raised a suggestive eyebrow.

"I prefer...something more than that..."He then whispered in a low tone before leaning over and planting a kiss on Jason's lips as they kissed with the fireworks going off in the background and the song 'slippery' by the migos featuring gucci mane playing along with it.

~

_"Well is there enough data for the batch?"XV_

_E looked down at the two kissing couples as it sighed softly and stretched its tentacles out as it smiled down at them._

_'Yup...they have proven that humans are a slightly capable species.I will be coming back up no with the data. The humans are in fact, a somewhat suitable species even when they are of different races.'_

_That's when E has turned into millions of tiny particles before disappearing out of the tree._

~

The End    


End file.
